Drawn to the darkness
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: Taunted by the dreams of a certain blonde, Danny get's the shock of his life when he realizes she is alive - er, sort of - by the name of Lexi. Drawn to her, he is sent through a murder and mystery that leaves him as the suspect. Lexi stays with him, and with help from stefan they realize that not only do they have secrets that have to be kept - they have feelings for each other.
1. The girl of his dreams

**Luckily for Danny Desai, Alexia Branson - or was it Masterson now - had a thing for lost causes. Still doesn't explain why he is drawn to her like none other and have dreams about her though.**

**Rated T for now. Bound to go up for what I have in mind.**

**This is 'Drawn to the Darkness'**

**...**

A smile of a woman passing as a senior this year as she heard her younger 'sister' finally get out of bed and went into the kitchen to start getting ready for school. Though it tipped downward at the sigh she heard, before she covered it up and happily grabbed some orange juice and telling her 'parents' about the time traveling.. skipping over a certain small town in Virginia.

She smiled lightly, checking out a photo of the three, as her sister came down the stairs . Her blonde and brown streeked curly hair was down to her shoulders, her beautiful sky blue eyes being drawn to the tv.

She saw her father sitting by the table, drinking coffee, while watching the news. She saw how he was already in uniform, ready for his job as a police officer. He was personally assigned to the case affiliated with Danny Desai, an old childhood friend of her sister that strangled his aunt at the young age of eleven for whatever reason.

She watched her mother standing in the kitchen, staring at Jo, trying to read her emotions, until she walked over and blocked her view of the TV that was showing footage of his back walking inside the house of where her life had completely spiraled out of control.

Jo rolled her eyes at her mother, "Mom, I might as well get used to it. This is my new reality now, might as well get used to it."

"Always looking at the horrible side, Jo." The older blonde smiled, effectively gainning Jo's attention and was pleased to see a spark of happiness in her eyes, "See you haven't changed."

"Lexi!" She smiled as she wrapped said older girl in a hug before sitting down and having breakfast.

Her mother sighed before explaining, "Anyway, I just think you'll feel less tense if you try not to focus on it Sweety, that's all."

"I'll feel less tense when I see that lunatic freak and tell him I hate his guts." Jo stated without lifting her head from her bowl of cereal.

Her mother shook her head before continuing on with the conversation, "Act ually your father and I were wondering if…"

"If you wanted to start seeing your therapist again," her father finished since her mother passed it on to him.

The thought apalled Lexi as much as it seemed to apall Jo. Let the girl deal with whatever she is feeling on her own, forcing her to talk about it wasn't the smart move. It's not as if Jo is a bad kid, and as much as Lexi wanted to, she knew she couldn't and won't make the young girl get over it.

Passing as an eighteen year old was easy really, so was planting memories into the Masterson family and the good people of Green Grove that there was an older Masterson child that had gone off to see what the world had to offer her. But this was different, using her gifts for something a person wasn't ready for that wasn't putting themselves or others in danger, it just wasn't her.

" Hell no, the guy smells like cat food." Jo refused, shaking her head, with no second thought running through her brain.

"Which is why we can afford him." Her father stated matter of factly, making Lexi give a snicker to which she got a teasing angry look.

"I don't need to start seeing him again."

"Are you sure? You just said you want to tell a confessed murderer that you hate his guts." Her father responded.

"That's not something to be worried about dad." Lexi said skillfully, ignoring the weird feeling of calling him 'dad' so casually. "Jo has every right to be angry with him after all that she has been through because of when she was eleven."

She turned her attention back to Jo, who blocked out the conversation to watch the news and Lexi wondered when they will move on to something else to talk about. Lacey, the other trio counterpart of Jo's childhood friends, was talking about how she wouldn't let a 'Socio' like that anywhere near her school and without even knowing her Lexi could tell she rehearsed to say that since the minute he left as a 'Just-in-case' he got out.

Lexi knew she would have to see him for herself, but after calming the ripper in Stefan, she knew she always had a thing for lost causes.

When Jo was done with her breakfast and gave her mother a hug and then her father, interrupting his conversation with Lexi on why she felt the need to get a cozy little apartment and not move back in. "If you need me call me. I can be there in less than five minutes."

Jo nodded and watched as Lexi pushed her honey blonde hair back off of her shoulder before going to brush her teeth.

"Relax." Lexi reassured when she knew Jo wouldn't be eavesdropping, "I will watch out for her. Don't worry, she's a strong girl who was taught to stand up for herself." She went on, cutting her father off, "But if it makes you feel any better, I will make him think twice before anything."

She was relieved when the Masterson parents smiled gratefully at her as she put on her leather jacket over her dark gray foam fitting shirt that hugged her C36 chest perfectly, black tight jeans and dark gray heeled boots with buckles on the outside. No opened toed, no zipper, and covering her secret as to how she could now walk in the sun without burning as if she was the fourth of July barbeque. She just grabbed her plain black bookbag when Jo came down with hers. "Ready?"

When the younger, freshmen blonde girl nodded, Lexi did a two fingered salute at the only male Masterson making him roll his eyes at her cheekiness. It was good to have her back. "Drive safety and don't forget your seat belt."

"Always." Lexi told him back, thinking it was no way to tell him she could drive with her eyes closed and not get into an accident. Smirk was in place at Jo's jaw dropping expression at her sexy black 2012 corvette. "What are you waiting for, hun? Get in."

Once Lexi parked in to the school's parking lot, Jo froze. The same thought crept back into her mind. "I can't believe he came back here." She stated looking out towards the main entrance to her school. "I mean I just wanted to get through my last few years of high school then get out of here, but," she had to stop and take a breath before she went into a rampage about how she felt. She had no idea where the sudden nervousness came from, but she had to get it off her chest and admit it. "Suddenly it feels like I'm eleven again."

She looked at her lap and tried to get her feelings in check. She looked up at her sister when she felt her hand touch her shoulder comfortingly. Jo shot her a small smile before Lexi spoke, "Sweetie, you are a strong independent woman. Don't let anyone - not dad, mom, Lacey, Danny, Me or anyone else - make you feel uncomfortable. I will be here now, you don't have to be afraid." Jo dragged her blue eyes to Lexi's dark ones, "Okay?"

Jo nodded, and just like that she felt better. Lexi always had that effect on her.

"Now, I need to get to the office. I will see you later, short stuff." Lexi winked teasingly at her, making Jo crack a smile as they exited the sports car. Lexi locked up the car and made her way to the school - her walk, hair, and body getting attention from the student body of Green Grove High, but her frown started to tilt upwards when she heard Jo laugh from afar.

Things were already looking up.

"Her hair makes me sad." A blonde bimbo stated while looking Jo up and down, while Lexi was trying hard not to respond as it would be hard to explain how she could hear them.

"Well at least it drives the eyes away from those farmer's boots. I can't believe you were such good friends with her Lace. What did you two even talk about?" One of Lacey's friends asked her out of what seemed to be pure curiosity.

"I-I don't even remember." Lacey stated and continued to stare at her as the first girl said that Lexi looked good and with any luck, she could pass on some fashion to Jo. Lexi had no idea why Jo was such an outcast. She was beautiful and Lexi loved that she didn't try to fit into the crowd that deemed themselves popular.

H-hey." Lacey said quietly after she made her way over while her friends were busy with their boyfriends, making Jo's head pop up to make sure that this was actually happening. "How are you holding up?" Lacey asked genuinely concerned for the young beautiful girl, it was the only thing that made Lexi walk off alittle, the noisy hallway giving them privacy but came around again and accepted the invite to the party. She understood why Jo declined, but Alexia Branson - no it was Masterson now - wasn't one to ever turn down a party.. Ever.

Right as Lacey was about to return to her friends she heard people behind them murmuring how he had arrived. Everyone's heads turned towards the entrance as they saw Danny Desai slowly walking down the halls. All eyes were on him, watching his every move. The hallways fell silent. His long, fluffy, black hair pulled back in a pony tail and with a shadow of a mustache and beard on his face. What was weird was the pull that Lexi felt toward him, it was nothing like she ever felt before - not with Lee, even though she loved him, and not with anyone else. She smiled as she saw the two younger girls trying to pretend to be talking when they say he caught their eye and was making his way over to them.

Lexi could almost feel Jo's anxiety as he was just standing there and staring at them before he spoke, "Boo."

Jo jumped and finally looked at him along with Lacey, while Lexi tried to hide a smile as Danny snickered and tried to compose himself, "I'm- I'm sorry I was just kidding. Um how are you guys?" He said staring sheepishly at them, skipping over his ex best friends wide eyed expressions, to look at a blonde beauty standing close to Jo. He couldn't remember her and wished he could.

"Mr. Desai" he looked at the principal calmly and kept eye contact, "Come with me please." He looked back to them as they watched him walk away behind the principal like a lost puppy.

Lexi was confused and alittle happy, she was right he was like Stefan.. and Danny Desai was mysterious and sexy for a couple years younger then what she was pretending to be.

Danny was feeling the same thing because even though he was sure it was impossible anyway.. He was drawn to her like he never felt ttoward anyone before.. and she was the girl of his dreams... literally.

**...**

**...**

**Hope you will review and let me know what you think.. please?**


	2. Call me Lexi

**Thank you for reviewing along with favoriting and following to the ones that did. Those who are just reading, I am thankful that you are reading but please review and let me know what you think? Good or Bad, I would love to know.**

**..**

**..**

_A teenager with copper hair and forest green eyes was talking but his words were muffled as he sighed as he continued, walking in the jazz club in a light brown suit, but paused "It was not your fault -do I really have to say it wasn't his fault, Lexi?"_

_The familiar blonde spun with the grace of a beautiful dancer so that she was in front of him instead of following behind him, taking in a little more joy than she should she said, "Yes." She beckoned him to go on with her hand, "Keep going." She was dressed in at 1912 red and black dress that hugged her curves with a beautifully sided hat that was almost flat with beeds on top of her gorgeous wavy blonde hair._

_"You are the only brother I have." He started to recite like a good little boy "And I hope we could be friends - again."_

_"Perfect." Lexi smiled up at him. "Just remember that we are here to talk to Damon. Not to yell, not to bring up the past and most definitely NOT to pick a fight." She sighed, looked down alittle thinking about the man that needed but refused help to look at Stefan who was now nodding._

_"That's the real trick, isn't it?" Stefan looked alittle worried for his brother's reaction. Lexi was his best friend, his mentor. He did not want to let her down._

_"You have spent the last twenty years turning your life around." She told him but was looking at Damon at the bar, "It is time to make peace with your brother." She gave him a look that he easily read 'Do not stall this.' He nodded, walking to his older brother, aware that Lexi was watching him, encouraging him with her presence_.

Danny remembered one of the dreams that just randomly happen after he finished his sentence. He thought it was a dream, imagination or maybe even hormones as it was always the same girl in the dreams. Inspirational, energetic, gentle but badass loyal soul that he imagined would be a his perfect match. Someone that would see the good in him, no matter how much darkness tried to consume him, and would be there no matter what. It couldn't be a mere coincidence that the girl - no woman - was from his dreams. He wasn't that lucky.

He tried to tune out his mother and the principal flirting in wondering how to get close to the only girl that ever made him feel complete without even saying a word to him. He didn't even know her name, but he did know she looked like she was older .. yet youthful in a way. He couldn't explain it.

He was confused because in the dream she said 'twenty years' yet the teenager she was with could be no more then seventeen and Lexi looked about twenty one. Were they at a costume party in his dream or what? He wasn't sure but he was going to find out.

"I-I tried to contact you. Did you get any of the letters that I sent you?" Lexi heard Danny ask clearly confused as to why Jo never responded as she left her first class. She felt bad for Stefan, she couldn't imagine doing this most of her existence.

"Yeah they burned great." Jo grumbled out as she tried to walk around him before getting blocked off by him. She sounded like she wanted to run away, like she wanted to cry and Lexi didn't like it at all. What happened to the prep talk this morning?

Typical teenaged high school drama - how she was glad she didn't have that problem when she was actually alive.

"Jo please," Lexi heard him beg, "It's me. I'm still the same boy you grew up with."

"The boy I grew up with wouldn't have hurt a fly!" Jo's anger now visible on her face as well as Lexi entered the hallway they were in, seeing Jo visibly calm down when she saw her.

"I'm not some psycho. Come on Jo, you know me. You know me better than anyone." He whispered to the young blonde, trying to talk to her and get his friend back, before he turned around to see why Jo relaxed all of a sudden and smiled at Lexi's teasing look.

It had to be her from his dreams, he had seen that look way too many times to count.. it should be impossible, but here she was.

"Aren't you both supposed to be in class?" Her voice was mocking serious as she looked at both of them as she questioned, "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything?"

"No." Jo looked at Danny as he said this, saw how interested he was in her big sister before plastering on a small smile and nodded as if nothing was wrong. In truth, she was worried about her sister, but knew Lexi was the type of person to kick his ass if need be. Lexi grew into a strong, energetic, unafraid loyal woman that used to always look out for her family - when she wasn't in boarding school of course. She missed a lot of years with Lexi and felt excited that she was back. She miss the older Masterson that was practically her support system. With Lexi, Jo found she wasn't scared anymore - she didn't have to be the scared little girl she was on the inside when Lexi was gone. "I am sorry, I don't really remember you." Danny said .mock sheepishly, he didn't remember her growing up so it wasn't exactly a lie.. right? "Danny."

He stuck out his hand out to her and was glad she didn't state the obvious that everyone in this town knew his name -maybe in this whole state. "Alexia Masterson."

He looked between the two blondes beside him and tried to identify any resemblance but because there was such a wide age gab it was hard to tell. With Jo's bright blue orbs and Lexi's green ones, Lexi's dark olive skin tone compared to Jo's pale one, and the compared hair comparison with his dreams.. it just didn't add up. "Masterson.." Maybe his dreams were just that - dreams?

"Yes, she is my older sister." Jo butted in as Lexi stepped back before giving a mock curtsy.

"Call me Lexi."

Yeah, he doubted they were just dreams he was having.

"How are you holding, short stuff?" Lexi turned her gaze at Jo, who gave her a seemingly tcarefree nod, to which Lexi gave 'yeah-right-you-can't-pull-off-a-lie-to-save-your- life' look. She ignored Danny, who was biting his lip to try to keep his chuckles in, and looked at Jo. "Don't lie to me. First day back after winter vacation and you look like you are mentally pleading for the ground to swallow you whole. We talked about this - this morning?" She waited for Jo to nod again, take a calming breath, before continuing, "I feel bad for you though. I leave for almost a year and you magically turn into a modern day Bella Swan of all things? Really, Jo?" Said girl blushed as her sister when on, "Oh, keep in mind that if you turn into a submissive loser that loves a guy that romantized abuse, I will beat his ass and then yours."

Jo nodded, blushing even more when she realized Danny was still there with them, staring at Lexi in what seemed like awe, but knew that the whole world could watch Lexi to something insane and she couldn't care what they thought. Lexi had been like that for as long as Jo can remember. Jo just often wished she could be as comfortable in her own skin as Lexi was. She was fearless, driven, loyal and unknown to her - was Jo's role model.

Jo tried to get to class when Danny called her name and when she turned around he flashed a smile at her, "Could you at least show me to my next class? This place is like a giant maze."

Danny hurriedly pulled out his schedule and handed it to her as she walked back to him. Jo opened up his schedule and rolled her eyes in frustration, "That's psychology with Mrs. Fisk. That's with me."

Lexi snickered at her misfortune as Danny flashed Jo another smile, "Great!" he said sounded alittle too enthusiastically, making Jo shoot both of them a glare. "Lead the way."

Jo turned around without another word, as Danny followed her, trying to not lose her in the now crowded hallway of students. Lexi shook her head thoughtfully, knowing he just wanted another chance and wanted his life back.

"Bye!" Her yell to them got her a small glare from Jo and a smile combined with a playful wink from Danny. The combination of the two made her laugh alittle harder as she made her way to her biology class.

Maybe school wouldn't be such a bore after all.

..

..

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thanks for reading.**


	3. Moth to a flame

**Moth to a flame**

Danny Desai, murder of his aunt at a young age for reasons he still couldn't tell anyone, almost smiled effectively scaring a few math geeks that chose that moment to look at him. He didn't pay attention though as he stared down the hall to see two blondes, one much taller then the other but both were talking and laughing. From what he gathered it was the class he just came from that was the subject of their conversation. Now normally he didn't pay attention to blondes, but the one with the honey blonde hair that was now in a loose braid over her shoulder, had his eye since he started this morning when he finally saw that she did indeed exist.

It was more then the fact that he dreamt about her. It was more to the fact that her mere aura calmed him ever since he could remember. It made him feel foreign feelings that he didn't even know he could feel.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Lexi laughed out loud once again. Her almost musical carefree laughter had most of the guys that looked at her under her spell and drooling. A mystical siren, is the first thought that popped in his head but he quickly shook it off. It was impossible to be anything but himan.. and yet there was something almost unworldly about her that drew him in like a moth to a flame. And he didn't even know her that well! He smirked as he read her lips, calling the jock whose name he couldn't care to remember a dumbass for his third grade definition of murder and used it for sociopath.

He watched quietly against his own locker as Lexi went to one that far away from his and put some of her books in it, giving Jo a two fingered salute with a smile, before shutting it back up and leaving. He wished he had time to talk to her, get to know her other then she was a Masterson or based on dreams that could possibly not even be real. Danny stared at her back as she walked away to go to class - jealousy igniting in him when he realized he wasn't the only one staring and liking the way she walked. Alexia Masterson may have as many secrets as he himself did, he didn't know, but what he did know was that Lexi was his. He didn't know how - but he knew he had to had to have her.

XxX

Walking into the lunchroom, Danny looked around as he got in line for the vending machine, catching a glimpse of Lexi talking and smiling with a dark haired blue eyed girl that was from her class. He smiled sheepishly and turned around as she caught him staring, earning him an amused raised eyebrow. He liked her but he didn't want her to think he was some stalker - no matter how much he wanted to follow her and learn more about her.

"Socio!" His head instictively turned to look over a trio of girls. The one that looked like she didn't know what color she wanted her hair to be dyed so she settled for a light orange, waved him over in a superior voice that made him want to smack it in her that he wasn't a dog or one of her minions that she could tell how high she wanted them to jump, "Come over here."

He looked again at the table beforehand, pausing before looking around casually before sighing and made his way over.

Lexi had left. He hid his irritation and possessiveness of the senior student of Green Gove High he wanted to be talking to instead and covered it up with a mock teasing tone, "I don't think I should be responding to that nickname.."

XxX

"Okay.." Lexi looked up from her sprite soda as Jo's friend that seemed to like her more then that, Rico, began to figure out the problem as he gazed at his book intently. Sure, Lexi didn't go through schools like Stefan did as much as he went through cute defensless thumper copies, but she wasn't in any way stupid. She just perfered to enjoy life and have fun there was so much more to life that what these too were stressing over. "Okay if we multiply that by the rate of exceleration.. We get -" He looked at the younger blonde who was deep in thought before he continued dryly, "A lady who apparently is okay with an A-on the problem set."

Jo slowly snapped out of it, ignoring her older sister's soft amused murmur in her drink that suspiciously sounded like 'nerds'. "Okay, let's say you killed your aunt.." She didn't even spare a glance at Alexia who tried not to roll her eyes, not that it wasn't horrible, but Jo seemed to be trying ti drag it on for someone that was trying to pretend not to care. "Wouldn't you want to explain it if you had a reason for doing it?"

When Rico was no help to her, sating he really liked his aunt since she gave him gifts and 'semi apple-cinnamon pancakes' to which Lexi raised an awkward eyebrow at, Jo snickered before turning to Lexi. "I would tell at least one person that I really trusted not to betray me, unless it would put someone in serious danger. Though this isn't about us. He was just a boy - young and probably scared, Jo. He seems like he just wants to get through high school and move on with his life. We all make mistakes but the lesson means nothing if we don't learn from it." She looked at her drink in thought, ignoring the younger people next to her. He reminded her so much of Stefan and yet she wanted more with Danny then friendship. She had to help him.

She sensed him before he reached them, his scent engulfing her, "Still a regular here, I see." Danny looked between the three of them, his gaze lingering on Lexi alittle more longer then necessary.

"A fact -" Jo looked at her book, seemingly trying to block him out, "that you obviously didn't forget.."

"I am not stalking you. I promise." He looked at both girls before looking at Jo directly, "I came for the pie." He gestured to what he was holding, before he turned to the only other boy at the table, "Danny."

Rico shook his hand, "Oh hey, I'm Rico.. And I am extremely uncomfortable."

"Yeah." Danny said as he looked around, seeing that Lexi was now watching him, "Me and you both, Rico."

What surprised him was when Lexi turned and glared at the nosy people that were staring, her eyes huge in what seemed like anger, "Mind your own damn business."

Danny couldn't help but give her a grateful smile, wishing he had the power she does to make people listen, and then kneeled down to Jo whispering so that their only table could hear, "Do you think I wanted to come back here?" His once upon a time friend didn't meet his eyes, "That it was my choice? Well, it wasn't. It was my mom's, so I am here.. and now everywhere I go it seems like I am back at that day... Like - suddenly - I am eleven again.."

That made Jo look up at him as he took the words right from her mouth of what she said this morning, before looking down at her book, "Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"

"No.. You have every right to hate me.." Jo nodded firmly and looked off again, while Rico said awkwardly and Lexi sat back. She wouldn't give her two-cents because in order to move forward, these two had to talk it out. "But somehow I thought that you would be the one person to give me at least a half a chance."

Lexi watched as he walked off, and did the one thing that confused both Rico and Jo, she didn't glare at Jo for her coldness to him like they thought the feisty blonde would do. She simply grabbed her things, stood up on the booth they were in, stepping down from the one behind them, and ran after him.

...

**Hope you like it, please review. Hard to write when little sister broke the screen of my tablet. **


	4. Closer

**Okay, please review.**

"Danny." A voice that was becoming all too familiar came from behind him, making him produce a small charming smile as he turned and saw her move closer. Her honey blonde braided hair was over her shoulder, green eyes were becoming just alittle bit darker then usual and he could have sworn she was holding back on her speed.

"Lexi.." He breathed out her nickname softly, smiling as he tried to control the speed of his heart as it went into overdrive. He didn't know what it was but there was something about her, so unique and drew him in. Sometimes he felt as if she saw threw all his masks that he tried to hide behind, and still didn't care either way. He continued, mentally kicking himself as he said one more word that sounded so lame right now to his ears, until Lexi smiled at him that is, "Hi."

Jo came out of the diner after saying sorry to Rico, only to stop and stare at the relaxed, smiling pair that was just alittle away from her with irritation and something else even she couldn't seem to name. Lexi was always the more laidback one even when they were growing up, the one that had the philosophy to live in the present. That life was too short to spend even a second brooding and dwelling on the past.. That you should live for now. Jo shook her head, even so she couldn't how or why Lexi was so at ease with Danny Desai, as if he wasn't fresh out of juvie for killing his aunt and giving Jo post-traumatic stress with nightmares she had even to this day. How could Lexi - her walking, talking, support system - overlook what was literally right in front of her?

Jo eyed her older sister, hair curly and down from it's braid, her book bag on the hood of her car as she leaned against the side, smiling and talking at Danny. She was always happy to be around people and making them feel better in a way only she could accomplish, and Jo knew Lexi would make a brilliant mother one day. She came out here, cutting Rico and her study time for sheer protectiveness for her older sister.. And here she finds them getting along like they knew each other their whole lives? Was Jo missing something or did Lexi seem to like danger?

"Hey, have you heard of Regina's party?" Jo moved forward as Danny asked Lexi, who nodded and was about to say something when she was cut off.

"And how would you, of all people, know about that?" Jo couldn't help but question as she saw Lexi playfully roll her eyes and smirk.

"There you are, short stuff." Jo's eye twitched at the nickname but Lexi continued on as if she hadn't noticed, "I was wondering when you wouldn't gather some courage to come over her." Lexi knew she was there? A quick glance at Danny's face made her realize that he didn't notice her presence until she spoke. Yes, Jo agreed with her earlier thoughts sarcastically, Lexi would make a very good mother one day. "And as for Danny, he does go to the same school as us, you know?"

Jo's pale face turned slightly pink and didn't go back to normal as Danny remarked, "That and the fact I was invited." The shorter blonde looked at her older sister, only to find she was looking at him curiously, "Yeah do you think you guys could come with me? It will be awkward to show up all by myself." Was it just Jo or did Danny's eyes linger longer on Lexi than was appropriate when he asked that question.

"I was invited to," Lexi smiled light and calming, "by a couple people actually. I never really turn down a party."

Jo couldn't help but smile and rolled her eyes, before sighing and nodding in confirmation as well. Lexi may like to practically live on the edge and all but she was protective of the things she cared for. If you pissed her off : you would just be better off learning spanish, change everything about your appearance, and moving out of the country using a different name. With Lexi there, she mentally shrugged, what could go wrong?

XxX

The scent of rosemary, vanilla, and acai berry engulfed her senses as the honey blonde beauty stepped out of the showing, wrapping a towel around herself she used a hand to wipe away the fog on the mirror, sighing as she did so. This wasn't exactly the life she would have chosen for herself, even though she made the best of it. Being a nurse in the mid nineteenth century, she used her abilities to help others.. But what she dreamed of was having children of her own.

Sighing again, she shook her head, just now noticing her hands were on her stomach. She knew well not to dwell on things that were beyond her power to control. Instead she thought of Danny, she knew he was young even though he didn't act like it. Knew he was breakable and would die only day if it wasn't his choice to turn as she wouldn't change him against his will. She knew he deserved a happy, supernatural-free life.. But it didn't change the fact that she liked him. Cared for him. She never really had a problem interacting with humans - but would he accept her if he ever found out about her?

She went to her bedroom in her black lacy bra and matching boyshorts under her towel that was wrapped around her, grabbed a blood bag on the way that she was sipping like a juice box as she decided what to wear to the party tonight. Her closet never had so many.. High school clothes, to make her look younger. She was twenty-one in the year sixteen-eighty one when she was forced to turn, a day that she forced in the back of her mind, she never had a problem fitting in and going to school.. Even if she could only pass as a senior. She never was a fan of rainbow bright colors, so moving her mouth from side to side in thought, she grabbed a semi casual but borderline dressy gray shirt that has ruffles on the sided stitching and hung slightly in the front. Walking to her dresser, she paired it with black jeans that were slightly faded in the front with her black flat boots. In the mirror, her reflection stared back at her this time with brighter green eyes, showing that the blood bag helped. She couldn't remember the last time she fed from the source, maybe when she was forced to turn. Sure the urge was always there, but that didn't mean she had to give into it all because of what she was. After she put on some eyeliner, she brushed her hair leaving it wavy and looked into her eyes. Why was she really doing this? Why was she even here? She thought of the little boy again from the fire that only she survived from, maybe she came to this little town for the mere illusion of belonging..

She stood in her full length mirror, examining her outfit as she wigged her left foot that made her special toe ring that allowed her to walk in the day, a gift from her best friend Bree, and went into the kitchen to grab another bloodbag and put it in a dark thermal cup as a just in case. She was going to be around alot of people tonight - hopefully the alcohol will carve the cravings and she wouldn't need the blood. Better to be safe then sorry, though.

XxX

Danny was greeted by an awkward Jo in the back seat and a calm Lexi, though he couldn't help but wonder if he interrupted an argument. He noticed that Lexi's eyes were brighter, her posture more relaxed if that was possible. "Not that I am not thankful," He turned to Lexi as she stopped at a red light, making her look at him curiously, "but aren't you, like the rest of the town wondering why I did it? You are the only one who hasn't given me weird looks or has bothered me."

"No." His eyebrows went up in surprise, making her smirk at him as Jo sat back with a low huff, "You are entitled to have your own secrets, everyone is. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to on your own terms. I won't try to force you to.. Besides, I like how mysterious you are."

She smiled at him as his heart sped up, and turning her head just as the light changed. Danny smiled lightly down at the hands on his lap. Lexi was definitely a one of a kind, and it made him want her even more.. It also made him wonder what her secret was. She was loyal, inspirational, protective badass and so much more that attracted Danny to her.. Did she have any skeletons in her closet so to speak?

XxX

When they pulled up to the party, Lexi could hear Joo shift nervously in the backseat, her heartbeat skyrocketing so much that Lexi worried alittle about her, and even without her inhuman hearing she could hear the music pounding in her ears. This was probably Jo's first high school party and Lexi knew she had to try and make it special. Lexi was used to it but she was sure Jo never seen anyone under the influence of alcohol and how they act.

"Jo, you know I will bring you back home in a heartbeat if you want me to." She turned to look at her younger sister, who shook her head smiling.

"Thanks, Lex, but I want to go actually. I have to tell my grandkid, niece or nephew I did something stupid in highschool, right?"

Danny laughed with Jo, looking at Lexi with a playfully smile, who turned around by then, only to have it drop alittle when he saw Lexi's signature playful smile was alittle solemn and transfixed. What was she thinking now that had her feel that way?

"Okay." She turned to look at Jo as they all got out, "Be careful around the people in here, don't get drunk you know dad will kick your ass, and find me if you want to go home early."

Lexi rolled her eyes as Jo replied with a 'Yes, mom.' though she felt better to tell Jo then not to. She tried to crush down the feeling that bubbled inside her chest when the word 'mom' came from the lips of the girl she looked at as a little sister, she never will know how much that hurt her. Once they were inside, Lexi held back the urge to scrunch up her nose at the heavy smell of alcohol and teenaged body odor: not a good combination. She looked at Jo, who looked like she was so out of place and wish that the ground would swallow her whole. She was so naive.

"You can ditch me now?" Danny shrugged at the twin looks on the two blonde faces, "Go have fun, drink.. mingle."

"And leave you to be a wall flower in a crowd of people that would like nothing more to use as a human dart board?" Lexi raised one eyebrow at him, "Yeah, I don't think so."

"And I don't drink.. Or mingle.. At least with these type of people." Jo said quietly to Danny, but it echoed through Lexi's ears along with the quiet murmurs of the people that were now staring.

"Socio, you came! ... And look who you brought.." Regina said at first with enthusiasm until she noticed both girls by his side, confused and jealous as to which one was his date.

"Lacey invited us." Lexi smiled sweetly at the human teen that secretly irritated her to no end, "Have you seen her?"

Regina smirked happily and pointed her to the right direction, Lexi shot Danny and Jo a look before making her way over to Lacey. Lexi laughed as Lacey and Sarita were talking to her about girl stuff at the bar while drinking when Danny came over, "Can there be a Gin-tonic, bartender? Easy on the gin and heavy on the tonic? High tolerance isn't what it used to be."

Danny stood awkwardly, not really knowing how to start a conversation with them, but an encouraging smile from Lexi made him relax slightly and settled his nerves. Sarita began to totally sass him, asking mock curious if he wanted to add stalker to his criminal record making Lexi jump into saying that he was invited to the party by Regina and she should know that because she was there with the semi orange haired 'popular' girl when she invited him. Lexi rolled her eyes openly at the girl's glare - as if that threatened her - and gave a smile at Danny who was looking at him grateful before she left with her rum and coke, dancing to the rock song that just came on when she bumped into someone and almost knocked her drink on the guy.

"I am so sor-" but when she looked at the familiar copper haired forest green eyed guy she barely covered up a squeal. As much as she was worried about the obvious sadness, the ghost smile and everything - she was happy to see him. "Stefan!" She threw herself into his open arms, smiling excitedly at her friend, not noticing the dark eyes full of jealousy and recognition as they eyed the two, "What are you doing here?"

Seems like the dreams weren't only that, but he knew for sure now that she was holding a secret. In the dreams, it was never revealed, but this guy.. Stefan.. Just confirmed that something was there with his mere presence.

XxX

Lexi laughed and tried to cheer Stefan up, but on the inside her blood was starting to boil. Elena chose Damon in the end but still wanted some freaky threesome with both brothers, she mentally shook her head, seems like the apple didn't fall far from the tree with Petrova doppelgangers. They made a cover story after he found out all about hers, she became his best friend in italy having saved her from international pervs. She knew her 'parents' would like him already.

Though it was safe to say Stefan found it amusing, after all over the years she had to bring him back on the rails how many times?

Danny was suddenly next to her, face indifferent and Lexi couldn't help but raise a eyebrow. Was Danny actually jealous of Stefan? It was almost laughable! "Hi, I'm Danny."

She watched amused as they shook hands.

"Stefan."

There was a quiet silence between them that made Lexi want to roll her eyes, saying that she would go find Jo she walked away.

"Lexi didn't tell me she had a boyfriend." When he didn't think she would hear, Danny showed his jealousy and it made her insides tingle.

"She doesn't." Stefan looked at him serious but she could tell he wanted to laugh, "She is my best friend, almost like a sister and at times - a mother. It's okay to be jealous and like her, I just hope you won't hurt her."

Danny seemed to stare at him for a moment, measuring him up, and finally said with confidence, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Lexi smiled pleased that the two of them were on a better page now when she heard it, "Stop!"

Carefully blurring to the sound, Lexi was enraged as she saw Sarita and some guy tugging on the sleeves of Jo's sweatshirt, trying to take it off and nobody was even blinking at the display. Walking at a fast human pace, Lexi pulled Jo behind her, and she could almost feel small veins pop out around each eye before she pulled them back. She had never been one to kill - strictly on blood bags since her change - but damn it all if she didn't want to rip the guy's heart out and force feed it to Sarita. "I believe she said no. When a girl says no and you try to force her into something, it doesn't make you a man, Steven, it makes you a fucking coward. Touch my little sister again and I will make you regret it." She grabbed Jo, glaring at her and murmured angrily, "Damn it, Jo, I told you not to get drunk." Danny was about to walk with them as they made their way towards the front door but he was suddenly pushed, making him take a few steps back and gasps flew out of everyone's mouth.

"Break it up." Stefan walked in between the two, glaring at the jock, and watched as Danny gave the jock a hard glare before walking away.

Stefan smirked lightly at them though, after all Lexi always was willing to help a lost cause. While Jo was about to fall asleep in the back of Lexi's car, everything around her slowly fading and muffled, Lexi took her chance, "Thank you.. For your support." She looked at Danny as she stopped at a corner stop sign, drinking from her thermal cup because as it turned out she did need it. "I can't tell you how much it angered me that everyone just seemed to stand by and watch it happen.. I met Stefan and he became my best friend when I was site seeing in Italy, after he saved me from me being forced into something I didn't want to do.. Much like how I stepped in with Jo, and even though I was certainly surprised that he was there, I am happy to see him. He would have stepped in if I hadn't gotten there first. Stefan can be arrogant and stubborn on his worst day, but he is the type of person that would always have my back no matter what. We never have had romance feelings toward one another, he has always been my best friend."

She gave Danny a look, the same type of look that made him think she saw past his mask he hides behind, as she turned onto the street that her parents live on. She briefly thought of dropping Danny off and having Jo nurse the massive hang over that she would have tomorrow at her house, but shook that thought away. She warned Jo not to drink, and even though she wanted to do the 'loving sisterly route' she gave Stefan her house key to live there while he got a place to stay in green grove.. She trusted Stefan of course but after Elena she figured he mentally had to sort it out. She took a big gulp of her drink, finishing it off, as she looked at Danny, "I will be less then ten minutes." She said, grabbing Jo and pulling her up the pathway as Jo murmured to herself. She was past an occasional drink. She was wasted.

XxX

Danny watched as Lexi came back, shaking her head in amusement as she came back into the drivers seat, "She was completely wasted. You can't imagine how awkward my dad was when she recalled how that guy 'wanted to lick her'. I thought he was going to load the shotgun until she mentioned that I stuck up for her and told the guy that forcing himself on a girl that said no made him a coward."

She shook her head, smiling lightly, and got directions from him to get to his house. "Wow."

He looked at her, smirking at her awed face about the fact that this was the house he grew up in, "It's even more 'wow' inside, why don't you come in?"

She looked at him cautiously, and he wondered what she was thinking about him inviting her to spend the night. He liked her - alot, and with any luck he would be able to understand why she was from his dreams.. He looked at the thermal of hers that she had been sucking down that he looked in when she was gone in the seven minutes at her parents house and smelled it. Copper smelling and red. It couldn't be what his brain immediately thought, maybe it was medicine that would make her calm down or something? It couldn't have been juice, it would have smelled sweet.. Was she sick?

"I don't know-" He cut her off, he needed this, needed to get to know her.

"I won't bite, I promise." She bit her smirking lip, "..Do you like blue ranch potato chips?"

She seemed to be weighing her options, looking at the house then slowly looked at him, a small smile making it's way onto her face.

**I hoped you liked it. DxL SxJ**


	5. His

**Drawn to the darkness:**

**His**

**Okay I hope you like it!**

..

_"All of these men," Danny found himself walking slowly between Lexi and Stefan in a soldier camp that was surrounded by woods. Danny took in all his surroundings before looking at the girl who had his heart. Her honey wildly curly hair and her black cloak with a hood that covered her swayed as she looked around her in sadness, "are all dead or dieing." She turned to Stefan, "How does that make you feel?"_

_"Nothing.." Stefan looked back at a soldier who was in the middle of having a seizure before looking at the blonde before him, "I feel nothing."_

_"Because-" Lexi tried to be patient but she really wanted to roll her eye, wasn't it obvious what his problem was? "You shut off the part of you that is human. The part that let's you feel." Now Danny was confused, was that even possible? Lexi went on after Stefan scoffed arrogant, mockingly asking if that was the point. "Well - there is a better way. You simply have to want it."_

_Danny could see that Stefan was trying to hide his curiosity and pretend he didn't he didn't care either way as he echoed, "..Better?"_

_Lexi had blank face but Danny saw that her eyes showed whatever she was thinking about telling him wasn't going to be easy, "Not at first.. You can't choose what you feel." She looked at Stefan as she admitted that before walking up to him as she continued, "You have to let it all back in. The pain.. The look in your eyes when you took their life.. The cries of their loved ones-"_

_Stefan was shaking his head in disbelief and looking at her like she was insane, before asking her a question that made Danny raise an eyebrow at the two in front of him. Stefan took a life? ..and why did it seem that Lexi was talking from experience? "And why would I want to do that?"_

_"Because once you can hurt- you can love." Lexi said determined to make him understand and even Danny was stuck on trying to figure out what she was trying to say. "Love - Stefan, that's the point." She nodded softly before looking around making sure nobody was eavesdropping before turning back to him, "Everything is intensified when you are like you and I." Danny raised an eyebrow, what? "When we hurt - we really hurt." She had a thoughtful look on her face before looking at Stefan with a teasing, playful look that Danny recognized immediately, "But when we love.."_

..

Dark eyes opened, stealing a look at the clock that said midnight before sitting up on his bed. Looking around his room, Danny couldn't help but smile softly as he caught sight of Lexi on the floor, laying her head on her leather jacket and hugging the cool ranch potato chips.

_"You are hogging all the cool ranch, Danny!" Lexi's eyes were playful with glints that he couldn't understand as she reached over him and snatched the chips away, snapping him out of his one track thought that had nothing to do with her lips.. Absolutely nothing at all._

_She was beautiful, energetic, protective and had her own secrets and as much as it irritated him not knowing, hurt him more then it should have when he saw her face when Jo mentioned - Was that what she was upset about? Was that even the problem? He didn't care if she was able to have children or not - truthfully he wasn't thinking that far into the future, no matter how much he ached to have her in his arms - but was it important to her? Did she feel like she wasn't normal when she looked in the mirror? He shook his head. He was possibly assuming things but either way, he looked at her when she was smiling at him when he said something she found funny, she was his._

_He wanted her before he even knew she existed._

He wanted to move her off the floor but settled for just putting a blanket on her in fear of waking her up. His head moved her hair out of her face before he could stop himself, he pulled his hand away when she whimpered but didn't say anything else. He positioned himself to lay down while looking down at her face from the edge of his bed when he realized it wasn't him that almost woke her up.. It was a nightmare. Biting his lip, he reached down again but slowly and soothingly running his fingers through her hair, she calmed down. Smirking, he slowly withdrew his hand and got himself comfortable to go back to bed, his thoughts still on the honey blonde that capture his cold heart that he didn't even know could love any more.

Oh yeah, she was meant to be his, and he will have her one way or another.

XxX

Light streamed in from his curtains as he woke up, dazed he pulled himself up and looked around before sighting disheartened. Getting out of the bed, he looked in the mirror in his room wondering if any of it was a dream as he pulled on some dark jeans and a dark blue t-shirt before he heard familiar laughter. Eyes widening he followed the sound slowly into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow in amusement at the two older women giggling and making jokes that were Lexi and his mother.

**The sun is filling up the room**  
**And I can hear you dreaming**  
**Do you feel the way I do right now?**  
**I wish we would just give up**  
**Cause the best part is falling**  
**Call it anything but love**

"Good morning." Danny covered up his mouth as he yawned and then smiled at the two. It seemed that his mom really did like Lexi but then again how could you not?

"You mean afternoon." Lexi smiling teasingly at him as he made himself coffee with two sugars.

"You are lucky I called the school, young man." His mother replied mock stern, and he would have believed it if it weren't for the small smile on her face, to which he offered the most half assed - sarcastic salute that he could manage. He had never seen her this happy since - Danny shook his head a little.

"What are you two laughing at?" He smirked at them as they shared an amused look before replying in sync 'Girl stuff' to which he hummed in understanding. Probably which older they would paint their nails next, boys or some other type of shit he didn't want to hear about. At least not from his mom and the person he dreamt about nonstop. It was hard to imagine that they are real - the dreams - it was hard to imagine someone as loyal and playful as Lexi.. Alexia.. take a life. Looking at her, he couldn't imagine it.

Seeing his look, Lexi groaned. "Okay, we were talking about last night - about me sticking up for Jo. How there are few men that aren't assholes and pervs that wouldn't take advantage of someone in a drunk state. She told me about your father, I told her about my friend Stefan and then we moved on to our ideal guy.." She looked at him even more teasingly and mockingly, "And maybe.. just maybe, _if_ you stick around we _might_ tell you our favorite color and what color we want to pain our nails next."

She laughed with his mother at whatever expression that was on his face before the tv interrupted and erased all laughter. Lexi had a look on her face of horror and sadness for the girl that irritated her to no end last night. Regina Crane was killed and she couldn't help but feel sad about the life that was lost. Sure Lexi couldn't stand the girl - but that didn't mean she wanted her killed. After telling Danny's mom that they had gotten back way before twelve, Lexi threw a smile at Danny's mother and gave a friendly hug to Danny before leaving. She needed to talk with Stefan.

Danny watched in almost sadness as she walked away before leaving the room to go to his room after seeing his mother's knowing soft smile at him, he tried to ignore the three words that was yelled after him but he failed to wipe away the smile that was on his face.

"I like her!"

**And please don't stand so close to me**  
**I'm having trouble breathing**  
**I'm afraid of what you'll see right now**  
**I give you everything I am**  
**All my broken heart beats**  
**Until I know you understand**

XxX

"Stefan.." Lexi's soft voice echoed through her apartment as she started to walk through it when her best friend came from her kitchen with a can of soda, which she was thankful that it wasn't blood and he had self control to bypass the blood bags that she knew were in there. She had to move them somewhere else. Stefan showing up was unsuspecting but she was glad to have him here. He started to walk toward her while she watched him semi cautiously and almost sighed out in relief. A broken hearted vamp she could deal with, but she also didn't want to make him hallucinate against his will again to have him turn on his humanity. It hurt her to think of hurting the person she counted as a best friend and teenaged little brother.. no matter how much she was helping him by doing it. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." He sighed at the look that she was giving him and looked down at the floor as if it suddenly became interesting, feeling like a kid that just got caught with a hand in the cookie jar before dinner and looked at her as he asked the question that plagued his mind all night long, "Okay, I guess I am on my way to getting better.. But Lex, what if.. Elena.. was _the one_?"

Lexi was in front of him in a half second and when she talked next she did so softly as if he was a frightened animal, "She _was_ - and she will always be an _epic_ love.. but contrary to popular belief there are actually multiple ones - especially for a vampire. The only way to find out is let go of her and move on. Most of your vampiric life, you have been surviving," _Mostly with your help_, Stefan thought dryly as the blonde continued, "it is time to start _living_ your life - the way _you_ want it to. I am not saying go back off the rails and I am not saying you should go groom your hero hair - I am saying have some fun and live, Stef. Also you are going to meet my 'parents' and my 'little sister' today. With that Regina girl dead you have to be ruled out as a suspect, because we both know when you aren't on human blood you wouldn't even hurt a fly. But nevertheless," She gave him a hug and when she pulled back her face still had the look of comfort, "sometimes you have to forget what's gone, appreciate what still remains and look forward to what is coming next."

The copper haired teenager watched with conflicted emotions as Lexi turned after giving him a kind smile and was almost out the living room when he smirked at the back of her head, "Epic feelings like the ones you feel towards that Desai kid?"

His forest green eyes lit up with amusement at his friend as she glared at him almost playfully that had both a warning to mind his own business and her usually 'yeah, yeah. Poke all the fun you can because payback is a bitch.' A few minutes later the sound of a shower running filled his supernatural senses and he slowly allowed a wide smirk to form. Mind his own business? He mentally scoffed at the very idea, until his smirk faded sharply at one thought.

For what had to be the almost thousandth time - maybe more, he tried not to keep count - he was going back to school.

..

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you so much. 2,022 words,**


	6. Running after you

**Yay, Chapter Six. :)**

**Running after you.**

**I really hope you like it.**

She found herself sitting with Danny, Jo and Stefan in the auditorium when her 'father' came in decked out in his police uniform with two other officers, glancing at Jo the two blondes exchanged bewildered looks that the two boys caught. "Sorry to interrupt principal." Her father gave the man at the podium a half assed apology for the interruption and looked around speaking a name clear that made heads turn to the direction of the student and one girl even pointed harshly at him, "Danny Desai? I am sorry Danny but you will have to come with us."

She knew his mother forced him to go so it didn't look like he was guilty, and Lexi knew damn well he wasn't. She was faking sleep all night long to think about him and control herself around his mouth watering scent. Her eyes widened, making Stefan hide a smirk at how protective she was of Danny and she didn't even realize how much. "_Daddy_, if you don't have _evidence_ you can't pull him out of school. What_ ever_ happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

Her 'father' sighed and thought about it briefly before nodding, "Fine, but he needs to come to the principal's office for brief questioning."

Sharing a look with Danny, who was feeling more than slightly uncomfortable under the stares, was forced to get up making the whispering raise in level. Lexi took one look at Stefan, rolling his eyes at his smug look. Not even starting a freaking whole day and he already was way too smug, but she could tell with amusement how Jo was looking at him and after she had him met her family confirming they were only friends and how in their 'past' - or fake cover up one at least - he saved her in Italy. She looked at Jo who took her eyes off of Stefan long enough to look at Lacey who was watching with indifference, a girl that Lexi didn't like because she cared too much of what people thought about her, and smiled softly. She was practically see Jo's inner fangirl yelling at her in her head that Stefan would 'defend the princess.' It was almost funny to watch her drool and Lexi didn't even want to think about the role playing innocent princess and deviously bad knight that she could picture Jo fantasizing about.

'I know that we are all scared." Jo stood up sharply, making the whispers reduce until they weren't happening anymore, and Lexi slowly started to smirk, "And - sad.. and um," She moved her curly hair out of her face as she continued, "angry. And it's _obvious_ to focus all of that - on the _obvious_ person.. is that really_ fair_? I -I don't know.. if Danny did this or not.. but do _you_? Does _any_ of us?"

Apparently from their faces they did, but Lexi knew different damn it.

Lexi's smirk widened as she shared a look with Stefan and stood up, "I mean really, _Dad_, he isn't being arrested or anything right? I don't see why you came _all the way_ to school, _knowing_ you would cause a scene and that Jo would stand up to you when you know that you could have settled this_ after_ school - you know, in private?" Making use the compulsion was firmly in place, and looked on as he sighed and looked down, before turning to Jo and smiling at her while hugging her close for what appeared to be comfort for the situation as Lexi murmured to her, "Brave. _Very brave_ there Jo, though we_ really_ need to work on your speeches there.. and synonyms of words while we are at it."

As Jo tried to hold in her soft giggles, Lexi gave Danny a look that he seemed to read instantly before daddy dearest grabbed his arm and firmly lead him over to the exit of the auditorium, and sat down with Jo who currently was trying to get away from all of stares that were directed at her while Lexi pulled out her phone to text someone. She was definitely going to have a talk with her father after school but for right now...

XxX

"Well, you are probably the only sixteen year old left who reads the paper anymore." Danny looked up to see his mother in the doorway taking a sip of her coffee and pretended to force as much innocence as possible in his voice as he said as he picked it up so she couldn't see it, 'Just catching up on the news - middle east is still a mess, huh?' His mother sighed and simply said as she walked in the room to sit with him at the dining room table, "I already read it, Danny I wake up early for poloties, remember?"

"How could I forget?" He said as he softly put it faced down on the table, he didn't do it and after being in jail for five years he really just wanted to start over. He wanted to be here with Lexi.. Well," He tried to lighten the mood, 'at least they used a cool picture." He struggled to flip it over because he really didn't want to see that damned necklace again. "Menacing." He declared as he pointed at the picture of him on the newspaper that was on the table, "I think it really works for my complexion, don't you think?"

His mother shook her head at him in disbelief, "Well, I'm _glad_ that you can make_ jokes_."

"Dad used to always say.." He paused, because it hurt to bring him up as he struggled to keep his voice flat, "If you can't laugh, then you mind as well be dead."

His mother looked at him with emotions that he wished he could take away, eyes starting to get red, "If your father were here... he would want you to do everything you could to help your situation.."

"No." Danny shook his head at her, "I'm sorry, but I won't use Lexi as an alibi. Could you imagine what she will go through at school - not to mention with her family?"

"You really care for her." Karen Desai smiled as she playfully scoffed, "And your therapist mentioned time and time again it would never happen." She smiled before it faded, "But Danny.. Alexia already did. Jo and Alexia are sweet girls, it's the Masterson parents that can't be trusted."

He looked at her sharply, that she worried he would get whiplash, forgetting everything else that his mother said, "Lexi did what?"

"Told her father that she slept the night here - at the school when you were just taken from the auditorium and Chief Masterson was asking you those questions. I knew that you were there before the school even called me. As soon as He tried to take you from the auditorium, Lexi texted me and told me what was happening.. I tried to get there as fast as I could." His mother's voice was drowned out as he suddenly remembered that his mother gave Lexi a quick, grateful small smile before running after him to ask him what questions he asked him, he turned back to his mother with a bunch of emotions he couldn't seem to name. "He wasn't exactly skipping when he found out and Lexi and her father got into it.. He brought up multiple things including the age difference. But she pointed out that he didn't really have real evidence against you and this look in her eyes made him calm down a lot more than what he was." She looked at her son, seeing that she had his attention, she grabbed his hand, trying to make him understand, "She cares about you, Dan."

She picked up her coffee went to leave the room when she turned and smiled, "You know.. She told me she wanted someone to be there for her. To understand and support her. She wanted someone that will take the time to listen and not judge her or rush her into things. Someone that is protective and make her feel safe.. A guy that would run after her and hug her when she becomes upset. A guy that has a sense of humor and doesn't care what his friends may say about it just to be able to see a smile on her face."

"Why are _you_ telling _me_ this..?" His eyebrows pulled themselves together as he looked at her with confusion. Why would she spill the secrets that Lexi trusted her with? He never would have thought his mother would give him advice?

"Because I told her that I raised you right and you were those things and so much more." She raised an eyebrow at him before walking away, "Question is.. _are you_?"

XxX

"-Well then it's a weak case." Rico told them as he bit the skin of his thumb in thought before pulling it away, looking at the two blondes before him, "They have nothing unless they can connect Danny to the crime scene."

Danny took his eyes off of Lexi to look at Jo's friend that was sitting next to him, "You sure you want to do this, Rico? .. I mean, Jo is kinda stuck with me after that little speech she gave the whole school," Jo made a face, remembering how she felt with all those faces directed at her, "but you can still avoid the hassle?"

"Oh Jo, speaking of we have to work on your speeches and synonyms later." Jo groaned lowly at her older sister, there went the hope that she would just forget about it, making Lexi giggle slowly at her mock glare.

"No." Rico said simply as he looked at Danny next to him, "If Jo trusts you and I trust you.. I don't really know Lexi that well yet - but besides," He put his hands in defence before continuing, "I _love_ solving mysteries."

She tuned out all the talking as she thought about all this, and gaining the other three's attention she began, "If our dad," She looked at Jo before continuing, "is focused on this text. We have to figure out who would have motive to hurt Regina. I mean she didn't sit well with me but I wouldn't ever want her dead." Jo hugged Lexi as she looked at her old and current best friends. She couldn't imagine what Lexi was feeling. Lexi was the type of person that would kick your ass if you asked for it, but only if you pissed her off?

..Did Lexi get pissed by Regina going after Danny? Jo looked at her older sister and shook her head, feeling guilty for thinking such a thought. But then there was.. "Was Stefan ever showing an interest in Regina?"

Lexi pulled away from her, looking at her like she grew a second head and third eye before laughing. A couple seconds later, she looked at Jo with wide eyes, "You're actually serious?" Silence answered her question, "No, _hell no_. I knew Stefan much longer then you can honestly say you knew Rico, Jo. Stefan saved _my life_, for Christ's sakes, and you are trying to blame him for Regina's _death_?"

"We are ju-" Jo tried to reply back but she was cut off, the fire in her older sister's eyes scared her.

"Just what? Huh? I have seen the way you have been looking at him since you found out what happened in Italy earlier today when we brought him to mom and dad. I have seen the way you practically drool at the sight of him. And you have some nerve to think that I would ever, _EVER_, bring someone around you or anyone else that would hurt them intentionally. Stefan has bent over backward to help me, all because he turned up the day of the party doesn't mean he fucking killed Regina. Maybe by_ 'close friends'_ you should look at _Sarita_ who probably drowns _kittens_ in her free time. Lacey wouldn't do it - Regina was her best friend. You seem like you don't know me anymore, Jo, and possibly it was mom and dad's fault for putting me in boarding school. _Damn_ you have a lot of _nerve_."

She grabbed her book bag and stormed away before Jo had time to recover from her shocked state, Lexi had never talked to her like that before and when she looked at the boys acrossed from her she saw Rico looking awkwardly at the table before Danny stood up and glared at her with sarcasm in his voice, "_Really_, Jo?"

He stood up and this time it was him who ran after her, and when he saw she was almost to her car he caught up and wrapped his arms around her as small tears made her vision blurry.

**I hope you will review.**


	7. Drawn

**Chapter 7 Redone. I hope you like it. :)**

Lexi sighed as she slowly walked though the forest, thinking about Jo. She didn't mean to blow up at the girl last night, but that didn't mean she regretted what she said. It hurt her to think that Jo would think that lowly of her.. and with the worry of a faceless killer on the loose, the protective instincts she felt toward Stefan and everything else on her mind added together became a lethal combination that exploded. Why couldn't Jo see that she only wanted the best for her?

She smiled to herself as she remembered that Danny ran after her and comforted her. He ran after her. She truthfully was surprised, because while she would always be Jo's biggest supporter she was pissed that she would think that even though logically her mind commented that Jo had every right to be suspicious as she herself had to seriously look at Stefan to see he was innocent but it didn't help her anger at the time. She wasn't going to apologize to Jo trying to teach the smaller girl respect and loyalty. Jo should have known perfectly well that she would never put her in danger if she could help it - never mind that Lexi and Stefan were one of those creatures that went bump in the night.. though nobody needed to know that.

She thought about Regina and while she wasn't close to the girl and personally thought that the child's attitude while she was alive sucked - she couldn't help but mourn for the life that was taken too fast. The girl didn't get to live out her hopes and her dreams, and was stripped away from the shoulda, coulda, wouldas that the poor human would have had a chance to get out of life.

She supposed she could try and comfort Lacey.. she just didn't know where to start or what she could say to her. All because Jo was her 'sister' didn't mean she had to leave Lacey to fend off the sharks all by herself.

She suddenly looked at the forest floor when she heard a heartbeat mixed with something moving slowly towards her and forced herself not to awe like the little girl she was deep down when it turned out to be a small, fluffy brown rabbit.

Even when Lexi was human, she was an animal lover, and while she knew it was the best course for Stefan... Lexi thought of all the defenceless animals in the world that get harmed by their owners every single day and it made her heart break into little pieces. Animals had feelings too, damnit! Sure she thought that most cats had gotten too high and mighty because of their worship from Egyptians but still, the point of it all was clear. She would never mock Stefan though, animal blood as much as she pained to say it, was better than human blood for him.

Personally, Lexi blamed it on his creator and how she introduced him to this life, after all a child becomes the person it was taught to be. Damn that Pierce bitch to hell and then some. Sure, Lexi knew she was far from perfect as she had blood on her hands to, but she worked hard to make herself better. To adapt, survive and be the person she was at least alittle happy to see in the mirror. She had her own demons, and as much as she hated it she lived (as much as she could anyway) with being one of those demons just like a wolf in sheeps clothing.

The more she thought about Danny nowadays, the more she grew to care for jim. He seemed familiar somehow which was impossible, he had a sense of humor, he cared for Jo and while she thought that he would side with Jo he ran after her and comforted her. The only person that ever does that anymore is Stefan, and she felt safe and protected in Danny's muscular arms.. that may not seem like a big deal to most but..

She sighed again but this time dreamy as the feeling he provoked in her made her skin tingle. Groaning mentally as face palmed, great he turned me into a giggling school girl.. literally.

_Damn him and his sexy hair, big arms and dazzling smile-_

Lexi groaned lowly outloud this time and shook her head, kicking herself mentally when she realized she is undoubtedly drawn to him, and Stefan would tease her if he ever found out about the thoughts she had that made her want to drool.

_Nice, Branson, way to go and fall for a guy that you don't even know if he likes you back._

She shook her head as she stepped over a tree branch that fell, thinking about earlier today. Just the mere thought, the comfort that she felt as she realized he was chasing after her meant a lot to her. It wasn't anything more than pure comfort, and there was no hidden agenda or anything and for that she was grateful. She saw the lonely but dark aura she saw in Danny that made him similar to a certain copper friend of hers, from there her feels grew when she started to get to know him better. Coming acrossed a spacious hideout that practically reeked of Lacey to Lexi's supernatural smell and comfirmed her thoughts earlier.

She would try and talk to Lacey, the girl probably didn't know who to trust and the feeling of being alone wasn't a stranger to Lexi. She would try to help the younger girl in any way needed.

Stepping inside, she smiled at the little nick-nacks that were there and moved to touch one when she heard someone stepping to the the hideout, raising an eyebrow in amusement she picked up a beaded play necklace just as she was ambushed by a scent she had come to welcome, "..Lexi.."

She turned, eyes shinning at him as she put the necklace down, "Hi, Danny."

Seeing the blush gather slightly at his cheeks when she said his name, made her pause. Maybe - just maybe - he liked her as well?

"I think the fire pit was Jo's idea.." Danny said after a few minutes of thinking in silence before he looked at her from the chair he was sitting on to where she sat a few inches acrossed from him, "You aren't about to run off to avoid confrontation and talking about earlier today, right? I mean I don't what to push you to tal-"

He watched as she looked down and sighed, cutting him off, "No. I'm not, I just... It's irritating and it hurts me more then anything that Jo would think I brought someone around her that would hurt her. She doesn't even know Stefan.. he had bad timing when he came to town? Sure, but Jo seems to forget is that it was the first day of school. I know Stefan and he is like the annoying little brother that at first I didn't even know I wanted. To an outsider, it would be suspicious if someone came to the party for a girl who is now dead without going to school. I see the reality of it, what it may look to other people but then again I don't care what they think. I never have."

"Is that why you told your dad that you slept at my house?" He continued on at her raised eyebrow, "My mom-"

The corner of her lip twitched as she looked down at her lap, "Ah." She looked at him then, "I know you didn't do it. Every time I woke up you were there and I don't sleep long normally because of nightmares, and I wasn't about to stand by and let you be a dartboard for other people.. You know Danny, I don't know why you did what happened to your aunt but I am sure you had a reason to. I have my own secrets as well, ones that just might land everyone who knows in more trouble then we can handle. If your situation is anything like that, I don't blame you for not telling your reason. I'm not Jo, I know how to mind my own business. I just hope that when you need someone to talk to, about anything at all, I'm here for you. Either way, I am not giving up on you, no matter what happens or how much you want to push me away when you get annoyed with my presence."

He looked into her serious eyes and smiled as she got up, "Thanks, for that and I seriously don't think I could ever get annoyed with you.."

"No, thank you." She was almost the door when he asked what for, making her turn around, "for chasing after me."

He tried to bite his lip to keep from smiling and said 'anytime' but by then she was out the door and he didn't know if she heard him or not.

...

Lexi pushed down the small hint of hesitation she felt, (Come'on, Lexi you could use your power and torture Stefan to make him see the light and control the craving of bloodlust, Miss nurse in the mid nineteenth century, but you are having hesitation when it comes to talking to a human girl?!) and like she was a heat seeking missile, she went for her target. "Lacey.."

"Hey, Alexia." She could tell that the younger girl was awkward, probably because she was Jo's 'older' sister. "What's up?"

"Sorry that I didn't talk to you earlier, but the only things that came to mind started off with I'm sorry for the loss of your best friend, and I figured you got enough of that." She smiled at Lacey comfortingly as the girl gave her a grateful smile and sigh.

She watched as the girl gulped, and Lexi couldn't be more happy with herself then the fact that she drank a few bloodbags before talking with the beautiful human in front of her, "Have you ever lost someone special to you?"

Lexi nodded with a sigh, "My childhood friend from boarding school. She was like a younger sister to me, it was like having another little Jo," Well I am bending the truth - he was a boy and actually my little brother - but still. "While she was at school a fire lit up her house like a christmas tree and killed her entire family and the dog. She became so depressed and killed herself.. She was the person to always make those around her feel better even if it was reduced to making fun of herself, and her death hit all of us hard, her close friends especially. It was so hard to function without thinking about her. Pictures broke my heart and her childish carefree laugh echoed in head. I was so lost without her in my life.."

She stepped closer to the human girl and gave a sad small smile, "With time, the wound heals but it leaves a scar. It doesn't go away, but it does almost get better. I am not a professional, Lacey, and sometimes things may come out wrong from the way I mean them too - but you can talk to me. Five years ago, you went to counseling and it didn't help much because you weren't ready to talk about it. If you aren't ready? That's fine. I won't force you to talk.. But I want you to know that even Jo is my little sister, doesn't mean I don't have a heart and will just write you off because you and Jo aren't friends anymore." She left with Lacey's mind echoing her words at her car in the food shopping parking lot, "Please remember that."

While Lacey may not want to talk to her about anything, Lexi remembered just how much she wished someone was there for her when her little brother and their parents died. Just the mere thought of someone there for you, understanding what you feel and not pushing you.. it makes all the difference in the world when you are surrounded by your 'friends' and nameless faces alike that don't give a damn about you or your true feelings on the subject that you may be going through.

Lexi sighed as she got in her car to drive home, feeling somewhat accomplished, she wanted was Lacey to know she was here for her if the girl needed her. No matter what it was.

..

A cup slammed down on the table the next morning, making the blonde doing her homework jump startled and Lexi laughed softly at her younger sister, "This is okay, right?" Lexi nodded before Danny took his seat at the table, "Your dad doesn't have like.. psycho cams everywhere, right?"

Lexi laughed louder this time because if it weren't for her inhuman eyesight seeing them right away she would have pegged her 'father' as the type to do that, as Jo steeled herself, "I have a plan.."

"Well, lets hope they are much better than your speeches.." Lexi murmured, but was thinking about both the talks she had yesterday after school. There was something about Danny that made her want to stick around and be there for him, none of which were pity.

She had to try and squash the growing crush she had on him. What type of life would he live if he became romantically involved with her? Would he really leave Jo, Lacey and most importantly his mother behind for more then a year or so to tame the bloodlust and along down the road plan to fake his death? She couldn't be selfish to ask that of him, to leave his already heartbroken mother with not just the death of her husband ( which was also mysterious since they never found the body) and with the death of her son.

".. Well, does it involve brain washing?" Danny said half serious, cutting through Lexi's depressed thoughts while Jo snickered.

You don't have to worry about that, my compulsion will work just fine.

Sure she didn't like messing with people but if it came down to it when there was no other outurnitive..

"Uh, sorta actually, my mom." She explained her idea of a dinner between the two moms when Danny said it was a good idea except for the fact that their moms weren't that close anymore.

"I'm sorry, but it's kind of naive to think that a dinner is going to fix everything." He snickered softly and Lexi had to hold on to her giggles at Jo's flat look.

"So I'm naive..?"

Danny saw the look she had on her face and immediately backtracked, "No, no. That's that's not what I meant-"

"Hey, you are the one that said it, Jo." Lexi said with sarcasm, and as much as she wanted to keep the peace she truly didn't forgive her just yet.

Jo looked at her sister with shock, anger, and sadness. Not only for the sarcasm, but she knew that Lexi was hurt by her yesterday after school. She was only trying to cover the basics, but Lexi seemed protective of Stefan more than she was of her own sister. Was water thicker then blood in this case and why did her mind immediately pop up the information that water was in blood as well? She tried to be there for Lexi but it was hard with everything in her mind. Why was Lexi so protective of Stefan? "Lexi-"

"Just do your science homework by yourself then. You are a smart girl, stop bothering me to help you, figure it out yourself.." Lexi didn't want to talk about it anymore, and Jo really didn't know her that well if she thought that she was forgiving. This wasn't the first time around this family. She posed as a daughter to them before, but when she came back she modified the compulsion a little. According to the good folks of Green Grove, she knew Jo her whole life. She didn't even know why Jo thought she would help her with her science homework when the younger girl had been pms-ing lately.

"Don't worry Jo - Alexia, your killer boy toy in your trio sickening thressome with be able to get visits when he is back in prison." Archie walked up and smirked at them when he decided to go over to Lacey but Danny's voice froze him in his tracks.

"And when you get there, maybe we can be roomies? I call top bunk." Archie turned and asked him semi-dangerously 'what did you say? Why would I end up there?' while Danny looked at him like he was stupid and said before getting up, Jo tried to stop him but Lexi just watched. While she didn't think violence was the answer, the big bad soccer star shouldn't have come over to taunt Danny in the first place. Danny looked at him like he was stupid, taking in his tone as he stood up, brushing off Jo who tried to stop him. Lexi just brushed it off, she had been called a lot worse in all of her life time but Jo.. he shouldn't have made her feel uncomfortable in any way, shape, or form.

There was something about Archie that just.. didn't sit well with Lexi. She didn't know what it was - just that it was there..

"Oh come on pal, we all know the story." Danny started as Stefan just walked into the 'study hall', "Popular jock, right? You will peak early, you lose your hair-" Lexi raised an eyebrow at where he was going with this, while she snickered in her mind. _No, not the poor shiny Elvis mocking curly hair!_ She knew Danny was doing this to defend Jo and her so she couldn't blame him, but she hated Lacey's face that looked like she was about to cry because of the fighting. "You get a beer gut and become a drunk. Either you are going to prison or you are pumping gas for the rest of your life."

Archie smiled like a happy go lucky keebler elf, then it was gone when he pushed Danny several steps back into the table. Lacey jumped up yelling her boyfriend's name in exasperation and anger for starting the argument and the fight, as Archie pointed his finger at him while Stefan and Lexi exchanged looks. Jo saw this and had a scowl on her face. "You don't know me."

Lexi watched as Danny picked himself up, moving his hair out of his face with one hand and the dark look in his eyes did funny things to her insides. Damn, his anger was sexy. "You don't know me, either."

At his jock friend saying 'Get Em Archie!' the dark haired jock swung wildly and missed while Danny ducked and hit his stomach hard. Lexi saw Jo's mouth drop at Archie's face now in pain, while Sarita looked at Lacey with wide eyes. Archie tried to play it cool until he lunged at Danny, Stefan stepping between them seemingly out of nowhere and pushed the jock away from Danny and himself.

"You really have anger issues, dude. Though, if you are gonna fight a guy just got out of prison you're dumber than I thought. " Stefan scoffed lowly when one of the big guys on the team stepped forward as well. Lexi did to, muscle or not the other boy wasn't going to hurt Stefan. Archie smirked momentarily before the jock that stepped up lunged at Stefan the same time that Archie lunged at Danny.

Stefan pushed him back, not hard but to the point that he was away and knocked into a few jocks that were cheering, while Danny and Archie rolled onto the floor fighting. The teachers came running in, pulling them apart while the both of them fought to break the hold and go after one another again. Lexi looked at Jo and Lacey who were too shocked to Stefan, who was no looking at her. They nodded to each other and walked to the office as well, Lexi got done finishing texting so Danny's mother wouldn't be surprised by the phone call that was sure to happen and after she sent the message she had a thought that she didn't even notice she murmured out loud that was absent of shame.

"Damn, his anger is really freaking hot."

Stefan shook his head and smirked at her shameless statement, "You really have it bad, Lex."

Lexi groaned at him, "Yeah. I know. He doesn't know that I am starting to like him, so whatever you do Stef, keep your big mouth shut or you will really be dead.. but, seriously, all I can seem to think about now are his dark eyes and imagine just think how kinky he can be. "

Stefan tuned her soft murmur out that could only be heard by vampire hearing. He so did not need to hear that last bit.

..

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thanks. :)**


	8. Clyde finally found his Bonnie

**Okay, Chapter 8. Hope you like it. :)**

**Clyde finally found his Bonnie**

Honey blonde hair swung back and forth as she walked down the hallway, and she couldn't stop herself from eyeing the dark haired human that didn't even know he held her affections in sadness as Jo walked away from her verbal fight with him. Jo was always dramatic like that, always had to be the last one to say the last word and even if they weren't actually blood related Lexi couldn't help but feel her lip twitch upwards at how much they were alike. She looked at Stefan as he stopped beside her and gave him a look before her eyes darted to her side, where familiar seemingly older blonde watched the exchange with a soft smile. Karen Desai was a woman that grew on Lexi, and even though the woman was one that Lexi found that really didn't show emotions, she couldn't help but like her. Karen was all Danny had left and she was grateful to the woman for things that a mother should have done naturally.. unlike the woman that Lexi was forced to call mother in her human days. As Stefan turned and walked to Karen, Lexi blocked out their conversation as she walked to Danny, who stood there in a slight daze as Jo's harsh words echoed in his head as well as hers. Of course she heard, she could have been five blocks down the street in the middle of a conversation with another person and still hear, thanks to the hearing she had been.. blessed with. She shook her head disappointingly at Jo, she was so inconsistent and fickle. She didn't put up a fight when he saved her from being taken advantage of at that god forsaken party and had been his biggest supporter when she felt like it but when the soccer star actually picks a fight with them and makes Jo feel uncomfortable, she decides to blow up at him when he decides to fight back?

She wrapped her arms around him and had to bite her lip to keep away a smile when he wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent that seemed to calm him and hoped to god up above that he didn't question why her pulse was really slow as it pushed the chilled blood through her body. His rises though and he she couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the closeness they shared right now. She pulled back and smiled at him, her eyes calm, "You didn't do anything wrong. He shouldn't have picked a fight with you, and he is being suspended for bullying as you defended yourself because he threw the first punch. Jo, as much as it bothers me to say it, is fickle. A true friend is there for you - whether the situation is good or bad, it doesn't matter. If the people you want to be friends with can't see that you might just be better off without them and not try and thrive on their acceptance. Live the life you want to live, Danny, and if anyone gives you problems basically tell them to go fuck themselves. Jo said those words that seriously look like they are spinning in your head because she was scared and she took it out on the first person she talked to. Don't sweat over what people think of you, Danny, it will not be healthy for you to try and live up to whatever everyone else thinks you should be." Lexi gave him a soft smile that turned a little teasing as she reached over and messed with his hair, before walking down the hallway feeling his dark eyes on her as she listened to the soft conversation between Stefan and Danny's mother.

"They seem to really care for one another.."

"They do, Lexi is semi-blind to Danny's feelings though, she has grown to care for him but seems to be afraid to fall and not have someone be there to catch her."

That traitor, he knew I could hear them since I was paying attention now and he sounded a little smug.. but oh, how right he was. What type of life could he have though with her? He would have eventually been turned, and while everyone he knew died around him he would keep on living. Lexi couldn't imagine him being mad at her, the pain of the idea hit her like a sucker punch to the gut with the strength of an much older vampire. She couldn't bare the idea. She saw a familiar little blonde and a swell of anger consumed her as Danny's face flashed in her mind, struggling to keep the natural veins off of her eyes she stormed over and yanked the girl that was talking to Rico and spun her around, making her gasp but it fell on deaf ears. "You think that is funny, playing mind games with him? Thinking that you are on his side and when he takes action after Archie threw the first punch, you yell at him as if he is a dog that disobeyed?" Lexi ignored the feeling of stares and the murmurs that were around her and Jo's confused expression was long gone as her eyes darted around her frantically as Lexi's words rang in her ears, "At the party he stood up for you and you welcomed him and his action to those against you with open arms, acting like his biggest supporter and then decide that as soon as he stands up for himself, you yell at him as if you are trying to mold him on what you think he should be." Stefan made his way in through the growing circle and looked between the both blondes before him, and knew Lexi was close to vamping out.

"Lex."

Lexi paused, still glaring down at Jo before saying something before turning away from her, much to the disappointment if the crowd, "You are so fickle and naive Jo. You can't mold someone who doesn't want to. The only person you could truly change is yourself at the end of the day and with how you are acting I strongly suggest on it." She ducked underneath a boy's hand that was outstretched in a high five that she ignored that belonged to a jock that had a crazy smile at her little speech she gave Jo. She didn't care if they liked her or not, she didn't care if they accepted her because at the end of the day, she accepted was an ongoing process when she thought about her hopes and dreams that never would be met, but she loved herself. That's all that mattered to her.

She caught Lacey's dark eyes that held shock and slight amusement before she smiled cheekily at her before strutting to her next class, hearing Stefan snort in amusement at the murmurs that raved about how she put her sister in her place, how she didn't rub it in to high five the guy and appear cooler then what she was, but most importantly - at how many guys stared at her ass. She heard Lacey's giggles muffled through the bit lip that they sprouted from. As she went to her first class which just happened to be biology, after seeing Stefan walk into his class, the teenagers around her in a buzz, Lexi mentally groaned. Sure she had a talk with Jo (She scowled when she realized her anger got the best of her, she could have waited for after school of course but when she saw Jo she saw red. Not her fault the human was being a two-faced brat.) and didn't really care about the attention that it brought. (She wasn't about to physically fight the girl, Jo was a freshmen and she was a senior, but besides that Lexi just wanted to say her peace and leave it at that.) But apparently it's was 'cool' that she didn't care if she was cool and in the in crowd but that's not why she scowled mentally as she did her lab assignment that the teacher gave her, purposely answering the last question wrong. If they classified her as popular that quickly because of one little talk with Jo combined with the things that didn't matter to her such as her appearance, they were probably even more fickle than Jo. She smiled at Lacey at the end of the day, teasing but comforting and she promptly ignored Jo but smiled at Rico as she walked over to Danny with her usual teasing smile, "What are you waiting for?"

"My mom, I don't drive." He said the last three words to clear up her confusion, making her nod. "She has to do something and will come later. Heard what you said to Jo-"

"I don't regret it." She scoffed at him, before looking at him teasingly as she heard Stefan making his way over to them through the courtyard, sending a few girls to giggle at the sight of him and saw in the corner of her eye that Jo was glaring at the girls who were staring and talking about him that Jo couldn't make out. "Mr. Desai," She mocked a eighteenth century accent that she hoped he didn't think she did all too well, maybe she could pass it off as drama classes? "would you like a ride somewhere?"

He looked at her, and at Stefan who just reached them, who nodded with kind eyes, before Danny resented an 'Okay, if it isn't to much trouble...' Lexi and Stefan rolled their eyes at each other, waiting as Danny texted his mother, "So loverboy-that-has-all-the-girls-drooling-including -my-little-sister, how was your day as a sophomore?"

Watching as Stefan bit his lip to keep from smiling, as he mock arrogantly said the day turned out fine.

"Are you guys sure about this? Your popularity chances will go into nonexistence, right?"

Lexi gasped as grabbed her heart, mock fainting as Stefan grabbed her from hitting the ground, a look of horror on her face, "I can't tell you how wounded I am that you would think I actually give a damn about that!"

The look on Danny's face as he stepped into her apartment would be one Lexi thought she would remember for a long time, granted from the outside it didn't look like much, but on the inside it was spacious with warm earthy colors. She plopped her book bag on her dining room table and went into the kitchen as Stefan talked about how he was staying here until he found his own place and about how he had relatives that he didn't talk to in Virginia, as she came out with two wine glasses of what appeared to be red wine to Danny, but he couldn't help but be reminded of the liquid in her thermal cup that she was gulping down after the party.. _maybe it was the same thing?_ He watched curiously as she handed one to Stefan, before sipping hers and cutting his eyes to his face making whatever expression it held to make her face fall for a second, eyes downcast on her drink before waving him into the kitchen, which was - you guessed it - spacious. "Excuse my manners, I wanted to drink that all day long. Red wine helps calm my nerves and Stefan just likes the taste of it. Would you like anything to drink? We have multi-flavored tea including black berry, juice, coffee, and tons of alcohol.. though I don't think it would be good to send you back to your mom smelling like alcohol."

She smiled at his face, his eyes seemed to hold something else as they deepened at her from were she stood on the other side of the small redwood kitchen island that was in the center of it with a sink and cabinets on one side with a huge locked on another and four dark wood seats that were open for him to sit. "She doesn't really care what I do as long as I don't get caught, but better to be safe then sorry. I am hosting a dinner party tonight with your sister and mother, you and Stefan are welcome to come."

His eyes never left hers as they became a little shocked. "You actually are taking Jo out on her plan that has way to many holes in it?" She raised her eyebrow with a smirk, and when he nodded she continued on with a shrug, "Sure. I'll even help in any way you want me to." Her lip twitched upwards when the blood rushed up to his cheeks at her words. So he does like me and he isn't a prude, _awesome_. _You can take that however you want to, Desai._ Lexi shook her head slightly as she grabbed him a cold bottle of water that he asked for with a stutter. Her words weren't meant to be taken that way but the fact that he thought about that even for a split second..

She turned around and smiled to herself,_ it just might actually be a good night after all._

...

Lexi laughed at Danny's joke he made as he stirred the sauce, everything assaulted her senses and she knew without a doubt he was a great cook. He won the argument of her not cooking with him, something that surprised her and amused Karen and Stefan as they watched on. Multiple times she caught him glancing at her for a second longer than what was normal for someone to look at someone else, thought not to sound vain but she was used to people staring.. it just was different when he did it. Her insides burned with emotion and her slower heart picked up speed. While Stefan kept busy with the only Desai woman, she flirted slightly with Danny, making her feelings slightly clear.. even more surprised when he flirted back.

It made her feel giddy for the first time in a long time, the heated look in his eyes made her feel cared for and wanted.

She looked down at her foam fitted gray shirt that she could tell Danny liked because it showed off how big her breasts were without revealing them in a slutty top, black faded jeans and her _ZiGi Kickin Black Lea_ _sneaker_ that had a black fabric upper with lace up vamp and Velcro strap, a three inch wedged heel hidden and rubber sole completed her look with it's black and dark gray detailing.

Halfway through talking and laughing with Danny while watching him cook, she paused making him look at her curiously as he couldn't hear what she heard. An engine roared down the street with four heartbeats, she looked out the kitchen window and had to hold back a growl as her eyesight made out the figures. Danny's heartbeat sped a little as a little bit of the growl couldn't be contained and he moved forward, wrapping his arms around her making most of the tension break away, "What's wrong?"

She looked at his concerned eyes, "_Daddy dearest_ decided to come along as well, assuming it was the last minute I suggest if you don't want him to see anything that would make him even more suspicious of you to hide it somewhere, even my purse if it is that important. I don't really use it and I highly doubt there is not enough space." She pulled her Michael Kors Grayson Large Metallic Leather purse that would probably be better off to call it a satchel yet it didn't go around her shoulder and stop at her hip as the strap drop length was only five inches.

"Why do you have a purse like that if you don't use it enough?" He said as he hurried back with a picture of his aunt and the rest of his family with numerous more of his aunt and he had a necklace that matched his aunt's in the pictures, to which she raised an eyebrow at but he sighed in relief when she said nothing, only to open it and have him place the stuff in it's dimensions of fourteen inches by nine inches by seven inches.

"Relax, Danny. I won't ask questions, when you are ready I trust that you will come and tell me. I will be happy to be the _Bonnie Elizabeth Parker_ to your _Clyde Chestnut Barrow." God those two knew how to party. _She couldn't help but giggle and it brought a soft smile on his face as she continued on, "As for your question, this is Michael Kors." She laughed at his confused but dry look, "He is a fashion designer based in New York City, and is best known for designing classic American sportswear for women.. and expensive. I plan on getting your mom one.. just don't tell her, please."

He looked as if he couldn't understand why she would spend such money on a purse but then listed it as a woman thing and nodded, skipping the question of how much it was because with his luck it would probably be three-hundred and something for the purse, yeah he rather not know. Little did he know how close he actually was.

"Give it back to you afterward or would you like me to stash some of it at my house?" She nodded as he thought it over before he declined and said to give it back after this whole dinner plan that was sure to backfire. Danny tensed a little as the doorbell rang, before looking at her as she put her purse back on the seat where it was, smirking a little as she remembered Danny's mom eyeing it with slight drool, before he calmed down and answered the door.

_Show time._

_._

_._

**Okay, please review and let me know what you think so far. I will make Lexi his partner in crime that will always have his back no matter what, he needs someone like her. Stefan will be with Jo, as I think they will be good with one another and he needs someone that will love him for him instead of the bull shit games that Katherine and Elena seemed to enjoy between both brothers. Mystic Fall's scooby doo gang will probably be in this, but I am not sure when. I hope you will review, favorite or follow this story (or all three - lol) and I would like to thank the ones that did. :)**

**Thank you for reading, I am not sure what pairing Lacey or Rico will be with so if you have any ideas please don't be shy to share them. **


	9. Grasping into thin air for tranquility

**I hope you like it so far, I can't believe I finished chapter 8 and I already have almost 40 reviews, thank you so much guys. I am ready excited for this story and have so many ideas that just need to be sorted out into paragraphs. I urge you to review, favorite and follow. I hope you all like it. **

**Chapter nine: Grasping into thin air for tranquility**

The blonde haired beauty sighed as she made her way back into the kitchen after her father stormed out with her mother running after him to talk some sense into him. Putting down the dishes in the sink, flashing a comforting smile at Karen she picked up her purse and couldn't help but think how irritating her father was even with a small dose of compulsion. Damned if you don't say it right, she hated loopholes.

"Hey, my father is stubborn and pigheaded, Miss D. Don't let him know he got to you, it will only give him more satisfaction that he found your weak spot. I apologize on behalf of him." Karen smiled and excitedly looked at her bag that was now on the kitchen table.

"I understand, your father hasn't changed since I last spoke to him years ago.." Karen smiled at the beautiful girl that she had come to like and her soon had come to love, wondering why she spoke so proper most of time.. she will have to ask Danny about that. "Is that really Michael Kors?"

The seemingly younger blonde smiled and nodded, suggesting that one of these days - maybe on the weekend - both girls go doing, making Karen get excited as well. "What about your friend Stefan, have you ever had.. feelings for him?" The question made Lexi look at her funny before laughing and shaking her head. Stefan had gone home already but if he were here he would be laughing as well.

"Oh god, no. Stefan and I have never had romantic feelings for one another, he is my best friend. I actually think he likes Jo and vice- versa. He is a gentlemen and I care for him but he is the brother I never got to have. We have a true friendship." Lexi turned to look at the backyard, listening as Jo talks with Danny, "Lately Stefan has been more of a sibling then Jo has been.." Sensing Karen's confusion she continued without looking back at her, "I hate to say it but Jo and I are drifting apart. I stand up for what and who I believe in - no matter who it is against but with her accusations against Stefan and Danny.. I just -"

She broke off to hear Jo as she scoffed, "I don't care. All we have to do is prove to him that someone else killed Regina.." Lexi couldn't help but have a half smile on her face as she heard her continue next, though as she continued it was slowly dripping, "I couldn't help you five years ago but I can now.. and I am sure Alexia will help. I can't seem to make heads or tails with her though, she seems to always have Stefan there to understand her.. always so protective of each other."

"Jo Masterson," Danny's voice was somewhat shocked, "Are you _jealous_ of your sister having a best friend?" Silence meet the question, "Jo you are always gonna be her sister and she is always going to care for you, I see it every time see her looking at you. Your attitude is hurting your relationship with her, it's making her become distant from you. Now I don't know what is going through your head but it's not her that doesn't want to be there. Stefan and her have a brother/sister, best friend type of bond - one that can't be broken. You are only hurting yourself by not accepting it.."

Lexi sighed as he was met with silence once again as she turned to Karen who seemed to look at her in sadness, and in truth she was. Karen knew by the look on Lexi's face that she missed her younger sister but she also knew that Lexi wasn't one to back down easily, especially when she knew she was right about something. "I just miss her, Jo is sweet girl and most of the time has her heart in the right place but the girl is fickle." She looked at the smaller girl again, "I just can hope one day we could be acting like sisters again.."

..

_Sometimes I sleep_

_Sometimes it's not for days_

_The people I meet_

_Always go their separate ways_

Stefan's eyebrows pulled together in curiosity and caution as he heard the emotions coming from his best friends voice, (N/a she sounds exactly like Lzzy Hale) and followed her voice to where she was in the living room surrounded by bottles of alcohol and had drank through three blood bags already.

This is not good.

_Sometimes you tell the day_

_By the bottle that you drink_

_And times when you're alone_

_All you do is think_

She moved her body, eyes closed and hair wiping over her face. Stefan knew she was upset about something but didn't know what, it didn't happen a lot because Lexi was secretive about her thoughts but..

_I'm a cowboy_

_On a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted_

_(Wanted)_

_Dead or alive_

Lexi said in a dramatic voice as she plopped herself on her couch, whispering now to Bon Jovi's voice.

_Wanted_

_(Wanted)_

_Dead or alive._

Stefan sped to turn down the music, before pulling her close to him in comfort, her head ticked under his chin and he gripped her closer to him as her shoulders shook, "Lexi, what's wrong?"

"I am never good enough." She whimpered and if it weren't for his hearing he would not be able to hear her at all, "Not for a real family, not for Jo, and there is a good chance not for Danny either. What type of life would he have Stefan? Before she left for the night, my 'mother' asked me when I would settle down and give her grand kids while my 'father' said not until I was forty. I miss everything that was taken away from me Stefan, and I can't help but miss it the more I think about it.."

Tears soaked his light blue shirt as Stefan played with her hair, knowing that it would calm her. So many times the roles were reversed, where he needed her help, but he guessed this was healthy for her, to grieve as he realized that she never really did for her human life. She may have the power to make you see things that weren't there (A power he knew all to well about), she may think of others before she even thinks about herself, she may be feisty and protective, humble because she can't see herself clearly.. but she is still a girl. With insecurities, hopes and dreams. He felt sorry for the strong woman that he grew to care for, as well as angry at Jo for whatever she said that Lexi heard and became into this state.

Stefan bit his lip to keep his anger in check as he softly pulled her up and brought her into her room, going into the bathroom to get a wet paper towel to feet the blood off of her face before sighing and murmuring to her though he knew she couldn't hear, "You truly don't know that you have done, the hearts and lives you have touched. I can't even begin to imagine what my life would have been like if I never met you." He glanced at her purse that she insisted on getting in Paris, before go through it and greeting out her at&t red and silver touch screen phone before going through her address book to the number of a person he wanted to call.

There was only one person that Lexi would listen to in this state that wasn't him. He knew the boy had secrets, but then again they all did, he knew more than he let on. Danny was special to Lexi, neither of them knew it yet though.

Said dark haired human was staring at the fire pit that burned all his aunt's pictures, when his thoughts wandered to a certain honey blonde.

_"Do you like Lexi?" Jo glanced at her once childhood friend she asked him this, "I have seen the way you look at her, the way she stands up for you no matter what people think of her.. You look at her the same way she looks at you Danny. She's my older sister Danny and while I am not as close I would like to be with her, I can see how she feels about you even if she didn't say out... Just don't .. Don't hurt her, Danny."_

Did Lexi really like him like that? He desperately hoped so, he felt connected to her somehow. The dreams were strange but it wasn't so bad that he was freaked out. He found himself missing her when she was away from him and while he didn't know why he found himself liking her more and more with every second he was with her. He looked down at the red gem in the middle surrounded by gold wires of a necklace that he found in his locker and couldn't help but remember Lexi's raised eyebrow at the necklace as he wondered who put it in his locker, gazing at the fire intently, he found that he couldn't throw it in. It was the same as his Aunt Tara's necklace, the woman he hated with a passion and yet..

His cell phone rang through the air that was only filled with the soft crackles, looking at it he couldn't help but smile at the name that appeared, he answered it with a smile. It disappeared as quickly as it came, "What? ..I'll be right there."

Looking at the necklace and then the fire, he made a decision before shoving it in his pocket, and running to Lexi's house that thankfully was only a few blocks from his. No matter what it may be or where, he will always be there for Lexi. She was the thing that made him get up in the morning even before he knew she want something he just dreamt up. He wondered sometimes why parts of the dreams were muffled and scenes were faded at points, but in the end it didn't matter.

She was his, he could feel it. There was something connecting them and he knew in order to put her trust in him - he had to put his in her. To put it some of it out on the table, to trust the woman he had come to love with his secrets and in time learn more about her. He realized this evening when she warned him, hid the stuff in the last place her father would look, and stood up for him against her father. Since she said she would be the Bonnie to his Clyde, he had been having role playing thoughts that creeped him out a little bit, less then what it should actually, and he knew that whatever it may be she would be his partner in crime.

He was ready for it, he thought as he rang the door bell looking at Stefan as the boy stood aside to let him in and directed him up to Lexi's room where Danny momentarily paused before turning the door knob, but would she?

...

Lexi twisted under her black comforting comforter as Jo's words spun in her head. Why did she have too much to drink and why did Stefan have to call Danny? What was Stefan's motive for calling him, he knew how she felt for the human, but he also knew that she couldn't - wouldn't - tell Danny about her biggest secret. Because no matter how much she was drawn to him, she didn't think that Danny would want anything to do with her after finding out.. and that was the biggest problem and biggest reason that was spinning in her head.

What would he say our do when he found out? Would her alert everyone and drive her out of town? It would be self preservation and yet she would probably stake herself if he didn't want anything to do with her. She was pitiful, Lexi decided as she scoffed at herself, where was the fierce personality that she had? Where was the fighter now? She refused to be a Bella-fucking-Swan in personality, she kicked herself mentally. Lexi stop moping on the possibilities, you are stronger than that damn it! You are original, you can't be replaced by anyone. A guy would be lucky to have you.

Breathing in and releasing it to keep calm, Lexi smiled but as she felt him come closer to her door, his heart beating faster. Why did he seem so important to her? What made her unable to think of being just friends with him?

The door slowly opened, and as Lexi tensed to steel herself for whatever he was going to say to her, his dark orbs bore into her place wrapped up on the bed then glanced quickly around her room before looking back at her.

She bit her lip, eyes holding all the range of emotions that she couldn't help but feel and forced out a pleasant yet tired, "Hello Danny."

She somehow knew this was going to be a long night.

**Please review and let me know what you think? :)**

**Words: 2,347**


End file.
